Once in a Lifetime
by DramaLexy
Summary: ."Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity." How I would have liked to see 'Colonial Day' end if I ruled the BSG-world. One shot, fluffy, Kara&Lee fic.


TITLE: Once in a Lifetime

AUTHOR: DramaLexy

DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only they were mine…but they're not, so don't sue.

SUMMARY: "Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity." How I would have liked to see 'Colonial Day' end in an ideal world. One shot, Kara&Lee.

_

* * *

"Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

It truly was. Lee didn't think he'd ever seen his best friend in one before. Or a skirt, or anything else of the sort. Yet, here she was now in a flowing blue dress with a low cut and an open back, plus earrings, and makeup. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kara Thrace was wearing makeup. The world really had ended.

And for some reason that he still couldn't explain, Lee hadn't taken advantage of this opportunity. He was nursing a drink – weak ambrosia was better than no ambrosia at all – and watching as she glided around the floor with Vice President Gaius Baltar, some part of him wondering when Kara had become one to hobnob with VIPs. That wasn't really important, though. The point was, he'd had his chance with her – hell, she had all but asked him to dance – and he'd wasted the chance. He'd folded just like in a card game when Baltar asked if he could cut in for a song. That had been a half an hour ago, and one song had become six or seven.

Kara had this magic about her that drew everyone in. It was evident when she flew, when she played cards, even just when she laughed. She was clearly enjoying herself on the dance floor with the other pilots around her and with the doctor. Lee hadn't seen her eyes start wandering, searching the room for where he had gone. She probably didn't even miss him, he decided a bit bitterly.

He'd been doing this as long as he'd known her, though: wasting his opportunities. They'd been the best of friends at the Academy, perfect compliments to each other in every single way. His weaknesses were her strengths, and vice versa. She was the natural pilot, and he was the one who knew all the theories of flight. They'd had an undeniable chemistry from the moment they met, but hadn't ever gotten past being friends, having each other as wingmen, and partaking in their highly entertaining rounds of bantering. He'd just always assumed that she'd be there, and hadn't worried about anything else.

Then came Zak. Of all people to win Kara's affection, it just had to be him. Suddenly it wasn't Lee and Kara doing everything together, but Zak and Kara…and Lee. And honestly, why wouldn't she like the younger Adama better? Zak had always enjoyed pushing the envelope, trying to see what he could get away with that his straight-laced big brother couldn't. He was all about living for the moment and having a good time, which was fine for Kara because she never focused on the past or the future. Maybe that's why she'd passed Zak in basic flight – she really couldn't see how bad the consequences might be. And he couldn't hold a grudge with her for it. That was just who she was and, for better or for worse, Kara was as much a part of him as his right hand. He needed her around to keep him sane.

"Go dance with her," Lee heard a voice say, and turned to see his father standing beside him.

"W-what?"

"She once told me that she wouldn't have put on a dress even for her wedding. I'd love to know what you said to get her to wear one tonight."

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with it?"

Adama smiled at his son, secretly wondering how Lee could be so smart and yet so dense. "Go dance with her," was all that the commander said before walking away to get himself another drink.

Lee turned back to watch Kara again. Had she really done this for him? Yeah, he'd been ribbing her in their bunkroom, but that was nothing new. They were always trading insults with each other – it was when the teasing stopped that he knew he was in trouble. There was no way a few simple comments had actually gotten her to look like a girl for a night…was there?

Stepping back out on the dance floor, he made his way over to where Kara and Baltar were. "Can I steal her back?" he asked the doctor. He smiled, a bit falsely, and made some excuse that would necessitate his exit anyway. Lee didn't pay much attention to what it was.

"I was wondering where you went," Kara said as he took her hand and they started dancing again.

"Really?" he asked, dubious.

"Yeah. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Like that would ever happen."

Kara smiled. "And by the way, I'm taking this stuff off in an hour. High heels must have been invented by some man who never had to wear them."

Lee returned her grin. "You look beautiful."

That surprised her, but she tried to cover it. "Thank you."

"You didn't quite get the blue to match our dress uniforms, but it was a good try."

Kara laughed, looking into his ocean-colored eyes. "I had another shade of blue in mind when I picked it out." It took a second for him to process that, but Lee realized his father may have been right. But as impressed as he was with the vision before him, he didn't need her in a dress or make-up. None of that was really all that important to him.

"Why don't we take the shuttle back to Galactica?" he suggested after a couple more songs. "You can put on clothes that you actually like, and we'll spend half the night playing cards."

Kara smiled. "You never volunteer to play cards with me, Lee."

"You never wear dresses," he countered. "I'm giving you your own once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't want to let this chance pass me by." Lee extended an arm to her, and they left together for Cloud 9's shuttle bay. Lee didn't even care that he was undoubtedly about to lose several cubits to his best friend – she was wearing a dress for him. And maybe they really could get a once in a lifetime second chance.

* * *

Fin. 

Push the blue button! You know you want to ;-)


End file.
